Various types of plug connectors are known, for example plug connectors in which a cap member is snapped on a housing of the plug connector, see European Pat. No. 0 033 031, Bunnel et al. This reference discloses a cap element, usually a single unitary structure, which must be fitted on the cable passing through the plug connector. If the cable has a multiple number of strands, each one, for example, embedded in a part-circular or part-oval insulation, with the respective strands connected by webs integral with the insulation, it is difficult to fit a cap on such cables and, then, to fit the element into a housing. Insufficient space is available to fit the strands of the cable with their caps. Constructing a wiring harness with a multiplicity of insulated wires or cables of this kind is expensive. If, additionally, a moisture and contamination resistant seal is provided retaining this seal securely in position in sealed relation is difficult if, for example, the cables or wires emanating from the housing are bent sharply as soon as they leave the seal. This bending stress propagates itself to the interior of the housing where the seal is located, thereby interfering with the integrity of the seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,206 discloses an electrical connector for electromagnetic fuel injectors. An electrical socket connector is detachably secured to an electromagnetic fuel injector having a pair of upstanding pin terminals located on opposite sides of and radially spaced from an upstanding central boss. The electrical socket connector has a connector body comprising a pair of longitudinal, laterally spaced terminal housings, each having a pin grip terminal disposed therein and receiving one of the pin terminals. The terminal housings are connected together by intergral bridges and a pair of longitudinally spaced, vertical latch arms are disposed between the terminal housings and pivotally connected thereto for latching onto the central boss. A seal member comprises a pair of electrometric sleeves which are connected by an integral saddle at one end and mounted on the depending sockets respectively. Each sleeve has an inward circular sealing lip which seals around a plastic sleeve surrounding the pin terminal inserted into its associated socket.
As can be seen, the connector has two conductor wires 32 with individual seals. The latch arms are formed as lock flaps which are formed with slots which are open towards the bottom, so that the connecting lines can be sharply bent off, thus interfering with the seal. The locking flaps are engaged with the housing at the outside thereof.